Many imaging devices are known for producing medical images of body lumens, such as the gastrointestinal (GI) tract. For example, endoscopy is widely used for observing, photographing tissue, and taking specimens from lesions and the like. In a conventional method of examining a colon using an endoscope, for example, the endoscope is typically manually inserted into the colon. In this manual technique, patients may often complain of abdominal pain and distention because the colon is extended or excessively dilated, thereby necessitating stopping the endoscopic procedure. Furthermore, it is not unusual for the colon to bleed and be accidentally perforated. Insertion of an endoscope through the sigmoid colon and into the descending colon, or through the splenic flexure, the transverse colon, the hepatic flexure or parts affected by previous operations may also be accompanied with difficulty. Because of these reasons, a colonoscopy is typically performed by a relatively few number of skilled practitioners, and the rate of patient pain and discomfort is high.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,732 to Grundfest et al. describes a robot for performing endoscopic procedures, which includes a plurality of segments attached to each other through an articulated joint. Actuators can move the segments together and apart and change their angular orientation to allow the robot to move in an inchworm or snake-like fashion through a cavity or lumen within a patient. Inflatable balloons around the segments inflate to brace a temporarily stationary segment against the lumen walls while other segments move. A compressed gas line attached to the back segment provides compressed gas to inflate the balloons and optionally to drive the actuators. The lead segment includes a television camera and biopsy arm or other sensors and surgical instruments.